


It's Okay

by paigexhepi



Category: The Scorch Trials, the death cure - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: F/M, dramatic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigexhepi/pseuds/paigexhepi
Summary: Request:-Anonymous: Imagine when the Gladers are escaping WCKD, you get trapped behind the door and they have to leave you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These imagines were originally posted to my Tumblr (themazetrialsimagines) and have been posted here as I wanted to branch out of Tumblr/Wattpad. Enjoy :)

‘Ok we’re all done here’

 The nurse says, as she wraps the last of the bandage around your leg. A damn griever snagged your calf as you were trying to escape the maze. The nurse moves from your body to the medical cabinets, grabbing your file off of the bench. She flicks through a few pages before turning to you. 

‘You’re vitals are good and you should be able to join the others tomorrow’ 

You can’t help but smile at the thought of seeing the others, or more importantly Newt. You and Newt had some sort of connection, ever since you arrived in the Glade everyone could see it. You’d always be slightly touching each other, sitting next to each other at dinners or just talking about anything your empty mind could think of. You loved Newt, but you were unaware of his love for you. You’d never see all those stolen glances of you, you’d never hear the teasing conversations from Minho, you’d never know of his dreams about you that kept him awake at night. A sudden click of the door, pulls you back to reality. You sit up and swing your legs over gently to the side of the bed. When you look up, you see a stranger looking back at you. Gasping slightly as the strange moves in time with you.

_Is that me? Is that what I look like?_  You think.

You bring your hand to touch your face that’s covered in small cuts and bruises, the same with your arms and legs. You then noticed the things you didn’t from your own perspective, like that you have E/C eyes and H/L, H/C hair, with...

**_BOOOOOOOOOOP BOOOOOOOOOOOOP BOOOOOOOOP_ **

A blaring alarm goes off, pulling you away from yourself, blue lights begin flickering in your room. You quickly test out your legs, to see if they can hold your weight, there is a slight shooting pain in your calf but other than that you can walk properly with a slight limp.

As you reach the door, a loud banging brings you to a halt. Turning to face the noise, you notice the mirror wobbling. Grabbing the nearest weapon to you, and IV pole, you await for what ever is on the other side of that mirror. With a loud SMASH, you close your eyes in fear as the mirror shatters to the ground, a chair flying through it. 

‘Y/N?’ A British accent fills your ears. Opening your eyes you’re greeted with the Gladers standing in another medical room, including...  _Newt..._

Newt jumps over the shattered glass, and pulls you into a tight hug which you happily return, the others soon jump over too. As you pull away, you ask 

‘What’s going on? Why are you here? Is that a g-’ 

your question is cut off with a hand on your cheek and someones lips on yours. Too shocked to react you stand there hands on Newts shoulders, his lips on your lips, eyes wide and confused. As you register whats’s going on you close you eyes, looping your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Slight gasps can be heard, with a ‘Well about damn time’ from Minho, followed by a chorus of ‘hell yeahs’ and ‘i’d says’. A cough from Thomas, manages to pull you and Newt from each other. 

‘Not to ruin the moment but we need to leave now!’

That sentence brought you back to reality. Still in Newts arms you repeat your question. 

‘Why? What’s going?’

‘Its WCKD’ Thomas replies ‘We never escaped. Ava Paige the woman who ‘killed herself’ is alive and harvesting us’

‘That is why we need to leave-’ a loud bursting noise from the opposite room cuts him off ‘-NOW!’ 

The Gladers begin running out the door, as armed soldiers begin filing in. Newt grabs your hand and starts dragging you out the door with him. You run out into a wide hallway, there is a metal slide down door closing at the end of it. You assume it’s the exit, and it’s closing quite fast. As you run you can’t help but laugh inside at the way you both limp. You see Thomas stop up ahead, turning around with a gun in hand. 

‘You may have escaped the Maze but you won’t last a day out in the Scorch’ a male voice yells.

You can’t help but recognize that voice. You come to an abrupt stop next to Thomas, turning also.

_I know that voice..._  you think, trying to place a face and name to the haunting voice.

‘Y/N! Lets go.’ Newt begs attempting to pull you with him. You begin to run again with him, and you hear shooting behind you. You reach the door and look back to see Thomas shooting some sort of shocking gadgets at the armed men. 

_God, he’s a terrible shot..._

Running back to Thomas, with protests from Newt, you take the gun from him and begin shooting, hitting some men but their shields are getting in the way. You hear screams of 

‘COME ON!’  
‘Y/N YOU SHANK’  
‘RUN!’

_Click, click, click._  The guns run out. You attempt throwing the gun at one of the men, being successful in doing so, you begin running (well limping) as fast as you could. The sharp pain be coming more intense. You see the door coming to a close, Thomas successfully getting in.

‘Y/N RUN!!!!!!!’

The Gladers are all crouching behind the closing door, yelling to run faster, some are looking through the small bulletproof glass window. You reach the door with the opening gap at knee level. Knowing it’s over, you give up, putting up your hands in surrender. You look at Newt through the glass, a sad look upon his face. You can’t help the tears that begin to water in your eyes. Newt begins to try and open the door with the panel on the other side, but you shake your head, mouthing at him to ‘stop’. He looks at you confused.

‘It’s okay’ you mouth, a sad broken smile on your lips. ‘Go’. 

You feel a pair of hands on your wrists, bringing them behind your back and cuffing them, the man with the haunting voice appears by your side, attempting to open the metal door, with no success. You look to Newt as he back away slowly, he mouths ‘I’ll come for you’, before running with the others to freedom, just as multiple soldiers chase after them. A loud grunt causes you to break away from Newt. The Man is staring at you with a burning hatred. You can’t help the smirk that forms on your face. 

‘You won’t find them’ you say with a slight chuckle, looking back out the window. He grabs you face between his hand. A twisted smile appears on his face, that makes you feel sick to your stomach. Your smirk now gone.

‘I won’t need to if I have you’ and with those words a jolt of electricity runs through your body, leaving you to the darkness.


	2. It's Okay Y/N

_‘Come on Y/N, you love having the Greenie Bonfire! and you haven’t met Chuck yet! It’ll be over soon!’ Newt exclaims a little tipsy, as he continues trying to persuade you to go._

_‘I don’t really feel like it this time’ and you really don’t, you hurt yourself while helping out Winston and the slicers, and he happened to slice your hip. Newt had gone crazy thinking you were going to die, all while you just laughed at him overreacting and told him that he can’t get rid of you that easily._

_‘ **wouldn't dream of it’** was his reply, and those words have been caught in your head all day.  
_

_‘Is it your side, again?’ His voice breaking you from your thoughts. Newt sits beside you on your makeshift bed on the floor. ‘May I?’ He asks gesturing to your side.  
_

_‘Yeah sure.’ Newt grabs the hem of your dirty blue singlet and lifts it up half way up your body. He inspects it with a concentrated face you can’t help laughing at. Your laugh breaks his focus and he looks at you confused.  
_

_‘What?’ He asks, and you just shake your head. ‘It’s nothing Newt’ He pulls your singlet back down, and says ‘Well you probably shouldn't be moving around much with that, so no challenging Gally in the ring alright?’ You both let out a chuckle.  
_

_‘Yeah you’re probably right. Since when did you become a med-jack?’ You say teasingly. ‘Only for you’ He replies with a straight face. A comfortable silence falls over you, and you can’t help but wonder if he’s being sarcastic or serious. A loud screech breaks your gaze, **looks like the grievers want to play...  
**_

_‘Well, you should go to bed’ He says ‘You’ll sleep better now, because from the sounds of it, the welcome party is over’  
_

_‘Yeah, probably. I might actually just go for a walk, i’m not feeling that tired’ You say as you begin to stand from the floor with the help of Newt. He looks at you curiously, as if he’s debating whether to say something or not, and you know exactly what it’s about. With a sigh you say,  
_

_‘Just ask already, Newt’ He pulls away from you slightly, obviously taken back by what you've said. He stutters on his words for a bit before he finally gets the words out._

_‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ You sigh, muttering ‘liar’ under your breath.  
_

_‘Newt for the past few weeks, when you came into my room and I was heaving and panting, sweating like a pig. I could see that you wanted to ask, even though you already knew the answer. So just ask the question already’ He pulls away from you fully, letting out a heavy breath while running a hand through his hair. **Oh god she knows, and now I have to man up and ask, okay Newt you can do this... no I can’t she might reject me or think i’m asking her out for someone else... probably Minho everyone falls for his charm and musc...**  
_

_‘Fine if you’re not going to ask, then i’ll just give you the answer.’ Newt spins around to face you, annoyance clear on your face mixed with something else... fear? Fear of what?  
_

_‘I don’t know who he is, ok.’ **That’s not what I was expecting, Newt thought. ‘** All I know is a name; Jansen, and his voice haunts me every night’.You speak with so much fear in your voice that Newt finally clicks.  **Jan- every nigh- oh crap her nightmares.** Newt walks back to you, pulling you into a tight hug, which you gladly return. You both stay like this for awhile, your voice breaking the silence_

_‘It’s the same every night’ You voice shakes a bit so you pull gently away from Newt and take a deep breath to relax yourself._

_‘I’m in a white room, when a man enters. I can’t see his face or body its’ all just so blurry. He says my name and begins explaining what my apparent role in the maze will be. Newt I think someone put us in here as an experiment. Or as some some sick twisted survival game, but you guys probably figured that out already, i mean you've been here for what? like 3 years?.’ Your breathing becomes heavier with each word, Newt braces your arms, looking into your eyes genuinely saying. ‘Okay Y/N, just breath. Yeah like that... good. That’s good. We can stop if you wan-’ The shaking of your head, stops him.  
_

_‘No, i need to get this off my chest. He-Jansen said that I am needed to go into the maze, and become close to you boys, become a runner and disappear one day, to bring a new sort of -element to this whackshow!’ Your breaths have sped up again so you calm yourself down before continuing.  
_

_‘Then a woman walked in, talking to Jansen. Saying i needed to prepped and ready to go in, first thing tomorrow, but...’ **calm down Y/N, it’s Newt you can trust him.** ‘...it’s not all of that, that had me not wanting to sleep, it’s what he said to me before i was taken out of the room, he said ‘take good care my precious pet, and remember Wicked Is Good’ then I wake up, i always wake-up right there. Newt it’s terrifying.’ You begin to sob and Newt pulls you back into another hug, hushing you.   
_

_‘It’s okay Y/N, i’m not going to let anything happen to you I promise.’ and his words sound so sincere. You lay down on your bed with Newt sitting beside you, and that night you slept soundly.  
_

You gasp for breath, unable to sit up. Looking around your surroundings you see that you’re strapped to a table by your wrists and ankles. In a dark musty old room. A seat next your ‘bed’. The sound of the door opening causes you to panic, wriggling to escape. 

‘I’d stop if I were you...’ There it is... the haunting voice you never wanted to hear again. Jansen soon comes into view and sits in the chair next to the ‘bed’. 

‘Wouldn't want to see you hurt’ He says. You scoff at this,  _who the hell does he think he is..._ you think. ‘Really? You sent me up there to die, you asshole!’. His expression changes to surprised

‘Ah, I see you’re regaining memories. That’s good, because then you’ll believe me when I say this. WCKD is good, Y/N you know that, that’s why you sent yourself up there. You volunteered to go.’ 

_What no that can’t be real.... He’s crazy. ‘_ Why the hell would I do that? and WCKD is good really? What part of good is harvesting people? Do you know what harvesting people is called? MURDER! ’ you exclaim. ‘Y/N you saw what we were doing here at WCKD, and you understood the sacrifices we had to make, to get where we needed to be to help those with the flare. You knew the risk of being in there but you insisted, that it was for the greater good.’ 

You lay there dumbstruck and confused, trying to salvage any memory to find the truth in what he’s saying, but you come up empty handed. 

‘Now, your little boys have forgotten what we do here is for a greater future, and I know for a fact Teresa still understa-’ He is cut off by, someone opening the door. A woman in her mid-thirtys, wearing a lab coat enters. 

‘Sir, she came through. We need to go now.’ Jansen turns back to you a sickly confident smile on his lips. ‘Well, look at that, our Mother Teresa always wanting to do the right thing.’ With that he stands up, and makes his out the door, but not before stopping at the woman and saying, unstrap her gear her up and put her in the carrier with Ava, I’m sure she would love to chat with her niece.’ 

Niece?... no. The woman approaches you a needle in hand, which she stabs into your arm, the sedative begins to react quickly and soon the room falls black


	3. It will end

Your eyes slowly open, a white light burning them slightly. A loud fluttering sound can be heard.

‘Good, you’re awake’ a familiar female voice yells. Your eyes adjust to the light and you take in your surroundings. A metal floor, door and bench seats along two of the four walls, in all it looks like the inside of a air-carrier. You are placed on one-side of the carrier with multiple armed men on either side and you now notice a aged blonde woman opposite you, also with armed men. ‘It’s nice to see you again Y/N’ The voice speaks again. Another haunting voice that you recognize...

‘ _Aunt Ava!’ You yell running down the hall to reach her. She welcomes you with open arms, giving you a tight squeeze, she pulls back with a smile. ‘How are you Y/N? Behaving for Jansen I hope?’ You mock offense at her, placing a hand on your heart, mouth wide open in fake shock. You always loved having this playful side with your Aunt, it took away all the scariness of going somewhere unknown to apparently save the world._

_‘Of course, but he still calls me his ‘little pet’ and I told him it was cute when I was 8 and now that I’m 16 it’s just creepy’. You both can’t help but laugh.  
_

‘You’re my Aunt...’ You whisper to no one particular. Ava nods and smiles softly at you, a smile which you don’t return. All you feel is hatred and anger, she sent her own niece up to a deadly maze to die, and not return. She killed Alby, Ben and Chuck by using Gally, she’s the reason Newts hurt. Your body moves before you can stop yourself, throwing your hands to her neck and squeezing tightly, the armed men pull you off her almost instantly, before you could do any damage. They push you roughly onto the bench seat and a small cut bleeds under your eye from the guards armor that scratched you, your breaths become calmer but your anger is still there.

‘Would you like me to cuff her?’ One of the armed men say. ‘No, she just needs to understand and regain her focus’ Ava says a little bitterly. 

‘Oh my focus?’ You reply with the same bitter tone. ‘You mean to die? My focus to become a runner and dis-’ 

‘Yes! To disappear!’ Ava interrupts. ‘To become an unsuspected variable to Group A, that’s why we pulled you from Group B.’ Wait I was in Group B? There was another group? You think... 

‘ _What’s your name’ A blonde haired girl asks about the age of 9. ‘Y-Y/N’ you hesitantly reply, a smile spreads across the girls face. ‘Y/N. I like it. I’m Sonya and this-’ she says pointing to a girl now sitting next to her who has tan skin and beautiful brown hair ‘-is Harriet’ Smiles at you also, extending her hand to shake yours._

‘There’s another maze...’ You think out loud. 

‘Yes there is.’ Ava replies. 

‘You were supposed to become a runner, become friends with the boys and then disappear into the maze only to return to Group Bs maze. This is why you are Subject A09: The Unpredictable, because you are a  _unpredictable_  variable, but your focus, your strive to get out of the maze was broken all because you fell in love with Newt.’ You can see by the way she grits her teeth and spits every word that she is not very pleased with your performance in the maze. 

‘You fell in love, and because of Newt and his accident you quit being a runner and became a Med-Jack to look after him.’ After spitting out the last sentence like it was acid in her mouth, she calms herself down, releasing her clenched fists and jaw, her body visible relaxing. The more you thought about it the more it made sense...

_You jogged back into the Glade, after finally finishing your sections of the maze which haven’t really changed the 7 months you’ve been here_ _. Shouting could be heard ahead of you so you jog a little faster to see what the fuss is about. As you gain distance you see everyone crowed around a couple of people, whom look like Minho and.. Newt. Now in a full fledged sprint, you reach them in a matter of seconds only to be pulled back by a strong force- Gally._

_‘Let go of me, you shank!’ You shout. ‘What’s wrong? Who’s hurt?’ You kick and hit anywhere you can to get to your friends. ‘Y/N? Y/N! Calm down.’ It’s Winston this time, he’s standing in front of you, trying to calm you down. Your breaths begin to even until you see Jeff and Clint carrying a stretcher with someone on it- Newt.  
_

_‘Newt!’ You yell, sobbing at the sight of his body being carried into the Homestead. He’s covered in bruises and blood, cuts and scratches mark his face and body, more blood matted into his hair, his leg looking out of place. You kick and hit even harder, and it’s getting harder to breathe,_

_‘Let go!’ but Gally keeps a strong hold of you.  
_

_‘Y/N? Y/N!? Look at me! Hey, Hey. Here look at me, okay? He’ll be fine, he has to be’ Its Minho this time, he takes you from Gally pulling you into a hug. You sob into his shoulder, not knowing what the hell is going on. You pull back to look at Minho, tears threatening to spill over, some of the other Gladers have tears streaming down their faces too.  
_

_‘What happened?’ You push out still struggling to breathe.  
_

_‘I- I found hi-m on the ground in t-the maze like-.’ He stops himself, feeling like he can’t continue. You pull him back in for a hug. ‘he has to be okay...’ you whisper to yourself.  
_

_After hours of waiting Jeff says that Newt will be okay although he did did injure his leg real bad, has a few cuts and bruises and suffers a slight concussion. ‘Hes awake to but doesn’t feel like visitors’ and with that everyone slowly walks off, but you remain seated on the grass outside the Homestead, biting on your nails thinking of what to say to Newt. Soft footsteps are heard and a hand is put in front of your face, following the arm upwards you see Minho with a little smile on his face. Taking his hand he lifts you up in one swift motion,_

_‘You’re going to visit him anyway aren’t you.’ Its more of a statement than a question. ‘Yeah, I need to know what’s going on in his bloody stupid head of his’ Minho chuckles at your use of ‘bloody’ Its always been a Newt thing.  
_

_‘Good luck’ he pats you lightly on the shoulder and you walk into the Homestead making your way to Newts room. You reach his room and you see Newt trying to get out of bed, moaning in agony. ‘Newt!’ You growl running over to him and gently placing him back down onto the bed, then lifting his wrapped leg slowly on the bed as well.  
_

_‘Y/N, what are you bloody doing here I told Jeff I didn’t want to see anyone.’ He grumbles out. ‘Well i’m not anyone’ you argue, Newt moans again as you let go of his leg that now rests on the bed.  
_

_‘oh Newt’ you sigh ‘Why did you do this to yourself?’ He looks away from you, he looks worn out and tired, red puffy eyes, pale skin and sweating beading at his forehead.  
_

_“Because I am scared and I want this to end that’s why I jumped!’ He began quite at the start of his sentence becoming angrier towards the end. Then it hits you.... he **jumped.**  
_

_**‘** Y-you jumped?’ You stutter, tears starting to pool in your eyes again. He turns back to face you with a worried look. ‘You d-didn’t know?’ he gulps. Feeling like words will fail you, you shook your head and grabbed his hand to give it a tight squeeze. You gave yourself a moment to compose yourself before speaking again.   
_

_‘Newt. You are the most bravest, intelligent and kindest person in this Glade. Everyday you, Minho and I, we all go out into the maze risking our lives daily to find a way out of this klunkhole. Even when you’ve finished running the maze you still help out Frypan in the kitchen or others who have fallen behind, because that is what makes you a great second in command, and I think you’ve been too worried about those you care about, that you’ve forgotten that there are people who love and care about **you.** ’Newt looks at you startled by what he’s just heard. You can tell by the look on his face that he can’t find a reply to that. So he stutters on somethings else  
_

_‘Why do you care about me?’  
_

_**Because I love you...**  you think ‘Because you’re my friend, and I promise Minho will get us out of here’_

_‘You’re not going to be a runner?’ His face slowly lifting with happiness. ‘No, I’m going to quit and become a Med-Jack, so I can look after you..’ you say shyly, all you want to do in the Glade is help the boys and you thought being a runner would fulfill that want, but being a Med-Jack would have to suffice.  
_

_Newts hand squeezes yours, a small smile on his lips. ‘and besides-’ you add ‘Jeff isn’t good enough eye candy’ you both laugh at your small joke, happy to smile on Newt again._

‘Newts accident, right?’ Avas voice brings you back to reality. ‘That’s when you realized you were in love with him. Nearly losing him made you realize such a dangerous thing- love.’ You do nothing but glare, you aren’t going to deny something that is true, so you change the subject.

‘So what are you going to do when the cure runs out? You can’t murder enough kids to save everyone.’ Ava looks at you sternly. ‘Are you going to put more kids in a maze or why not shake things up a bit and put them out in the Scorch? Huh? Then what?’ Ava just stares no emotion on her face. 

‘We’re here’ A man yells, followed by loud thud and a small shake of the air-carrier. A metal screech, signals the cargo door opening. It’s dark outside but a orange fiery light illuminates the grounds. You see fire, armed soldiers everywhere, and your boys all on their knees in lines. Ava walks out of the cargo door with you next to her, and a soldier escorting you out by holding you by the arm. You scan the place for Newt, to see him already looking at you, saying your name. 

‘Y/N’ He tries to stand but a guard kicks him down, you try wriggle out of the guards grasp, then having no option but to elbow him in the face. Your blow causes him to stumble back, as you make a dash for Newt. 

You reach Newt sliding to you knees helping him up to his knees, 

‘Oh my god Newt.’ You whisper, holding his head between your hands, he looks at you a smile on his face, his hands grabbing your shoulders and arms to see if you’re really there.

‘Y/N, are you alright?’ He asks kindly searching your face and body for injuries only stopping on the small cut under your eye. 

‘Y/N your ey-’ You cut him off, with a multiple chaste kisses, ‘It’s okay, I’m okay’ You lean your forehead against his only to be pulled back roughly but the guard you elbowed. 

‘Hey you shank, let her g-’ Newt is cut off by a punch to the face. 

‘Newt!’ You yell, as the guard pulls you back to your original spot by Ava, he whispers profanities to himself and a ‘should’ve cuffed her’. 

‘Is this all of them?’ Ava asks Jansen. ‘Most of them. It’ll be enough’ He replies, he then looks at you a wicked smile on his lips,

‘Hello pet’ You lunge forward to punch him anywhere bu the guard holds you back making sure you don’t hit him again.

‘Okay!’ Jansen yells. ‘Lets get them on!’ You look at Ava confused, why did she bring you if they planned on using force to get everyone in the air-carrier? Ava begins walking forward, using her head to signal to the guard to bring you along. We soon reach Thomas, 

‘Hello Thomas’ Ava says bitter sweetly. Then Teresa comes into view, you remember that she’s the one who narked on the boys and they will die because of her. 

‘You’ you seethe, pulling even harder on the guards restraints. 

Ava pulls Teresa close and thanks her for her loyalty,

‘The hell?’ Says Frypan   
‘Teresa?’ Minho asks in disbelief.   
‘Wait? What’s going on?’ Newt just joining.

‘She’s the reason we’re all going to die’ You say disgusted by her, you thought she was your friend and that you two understood each other, but I guess you were wrong. 

‘She’s with them’ Thomas confirms. ‘Since when?’ Minho questions, still not wanting to believe it. 

‘I’m sorry. I had no choice, this was the only way. We have to find a cure.’ Teresa says pleading her case to us. ‘She’s right’ Ava cuts in. ‘This is all just a means to an end. You used to understand that Thomas. and you too Y/N’ You can’t help but scoff at her, rolling your eyes. 

‘Okay Jansen. Load them up! Lets go’ She yells, you stay grounded the guard pulling you harder.

‘Let go of me!’ You shout fighting against him with everything you’ve got. Newt sees you struggling and begins to make his way over when Thomas elbows a soldier in the face and pulls out a.. bomb, causing everyone to halt.  _Where the hell did he get a god damn bomb?_  you think. Thomas stands alone surrounded by armed soldiers. 

‘Let them go!’ Thomas yells ‘Let them all go!’

‘You know I can’t do that Thomas’ Ava calmly replies from right behind you. The sound of a gun being loaded can be heard, with a cool metal now touching your left shoulder blade. ‘Put it down Thomas, or would you like Newt here to lose his girlfriend already?’

Not even a beat of silence passes before you speak up. ‘Don’t do it Thomas. Kill these assholes, if that bomb is the only way to stop them, then so be it. If we can take out some of WCKD, then that is a sacrifice I am happy I make.’ You look to Newt, paying attention to his reaction. He gives you a soft smile, almost seeming proud. 

‘Think bout it Thomas. Do you really want all of these people to die?’ Ava speaks up again. Minho, Frypan, Newt and many other Gladers walk up to Thomas showing him support. 

‘We’re with you Thomas’ Newt says, looking at you the whole time. Your eyes never separate from each other, 

‘I love you’ you mouth to Newt, in which he replies with ‘I love you too’.now you both have sad smiles 

‘Do it. We’re ready’ Minho says.

‘I’m not going back there’ Thomas says nearly in tears.

For a moment the world went quiet, everyone holding their breath. You close your eyes, not wanting to see the end... and all that you feel and hear is a loud bang and pain.


	4. Here and now

An all out war begins, some people, who you’re guessing is with the Right Arm came charging in a massive truck,guns blazing. Now WCKD were fighting against the Gladers and Right Arm members. Fire illuminated majority of the Right Arm’s camp, burning some of their huts to ash. You see Newt frozen in shock, looking at you, as you fall to the floor. A burning pain stabs at your left rib cage, and your head begins pounding from the impact of the fall, a piercingly loud ring in your ears.

‘Y/N’ muffled voices echo. Your vision is blurry, but you can still see see about three figures running to your aid... you hope.The ringing in your ears slowly fades away, the gun fire taking over. 

‘Y/N’ Minho yells, as himself, Thomas and Newt all kneel by your side. 

‘Y/N, love. God, you’re bleeding’ Newt stutters over the gun fire, 

‘I don’t need to be told that’ You say through gritted teeth, Newt pulls your body into his arms, but stops when you start grunting in pain, clutching your bullet wound attempting to stop the blood.

‘Get her up. We need to get out of the crossfire.’ Thomas leads, picking up your legs, Newt carrying your head and Minho with the strength that he has, carries your middle weight. You can’t help but scream in agony as the move your body at a fast pace, Newt wants nothing more than to stop, so you’ll no loner be in pain. He hates hearing you in pain, but he pushes through ignoring the screams that’ll haunt his mind for days. After finding a reasonably safe hideout, behind a large crate they place you down gently, Newt still clutching you as he sits behind you and his hand clutches yours squeezing it in comfort. He lets you lean all your weight on him, your vision clears fully now, and you take a look down at yourself as Thomas examines you, and you see Minho running back into the crossfire. Your white shirt now soaked in your blood, your hand still clutching your wound. A warm coppery drop of liquid fills your mouth. 

‘Y/N’ It Thomas who speaks, ‘I need you too move your hand’ He slowly places his hand on yours, lifting it away gently. He lifts your shirt, to just under your bra, when you hear Newt mutter, 

‘That’s far enough’ This is usually the part where you’re supposed to say something about him being cute when he’s jealous, but now is not that time, so you just chuckle a little to yourself, causing you cough up a little more blood squeezing Newts hand.

‘The bullet went all the way through’ He looks at you worriedly, and then to Newt. ‘Newt, she needs medical attention. Now’ Thomas hurriedly rips part of his shirt off, with Newt unable to, placing it over your wound. 

‘I didn’t need to be told that either’ You sass, which Thomas instantly replies with a mumbled ‘sorry’. Applying pressure to the wound, you speak to Thomas again. 

‘Go, I’m a lot stronger than you think, the others will need you’ and as if your timing was perfect, you hear Frypan yell out to Minho. Thomas, Newt and yourself all look to see Minho fighting off a soldier.

‘Go help him!’ You yell at them, your voice breaking, the pain becoming unbearable. You squeeze Newts hand so hard that it starts to turn pink, and then it happens again. You’re finding it harder to stay awake, slipping in and out of consciousness, your grip on Newts hand and your injury slipping. A shuffling of feet are heard and you assume others have now joined you and Newt in hiding behind the crate. 

‘Oh my god. What happened?’ A female voice asks, but it doesn’t sound like Teresa. The woman comes to your side, she has short brown hair, big brown eyes and cute circular face. She starts examining your wound, then applying the pressure needed.

‘Wow, you’re bleeding, like a lot’ You huff in annoyance, but it also has the slightest of humor in it. 

‘Why do people keep telling me that?’ you mumble, but Newt over hears, and you can feel the vibrations of his laugh rumble your body.

‘What you missed out on the big showdown?’ You ask louder, trying to lighten the mood. She just stares at you confused, then looking up to Newt, and back down to you.

‘What’s your name?’ She asks genuinely intrigued. Without hesitating you reply

‘Y/N. What about you?’ She looks up at Newt, a smile on her lips.

‘Ah, you must be the one and only Y/N.’ She looks back to you, the smile still there. ‘Newt has told many things about you, all good too. I’m Brenda, by the way’

You smile back at her through the pain, she gives off such a sisterly vibe to you, that you feel like you’ve known her your whole life. ‘I told Newt I wanted to meet you, but i wish they were under different circumstances’ 

‘me too’ you mumble back. The pull of darkness, becomes stronger, as your vision blurs dark spots filling it. Noise now becoming muffled, shouts from both Newt and Brenda telling you to be strong are being pulled away, as unconsciousness takes over.

_You feel hands leave your body, as you fall to the floor, the new found sunlight burning your eyes. Your body aches, from being cramped in such a small area for god knows how long, your eyesight adjusts and you’re meet with dozens of eyes all staring at you. Scared as hell, you do the logical thing, and run. Slight cheers from the crowd behind you, you continue running when a hand grasps your wrist, flinging you back to come face to face with a very handsome face. You felt frozen, panting out of breath, as you both stand close bodies so close to one other. You take in his, beautiful brown eyes first, then his wavy blonde hair, plump lips and pale (A/N: is that the word to use?) skin. Just then you realize just how close you are to each other, breathing in each others air. His hand still on your wrist, the other bracing your opposite arm, your hands are by your side. You slowly take a step back, his hand still on your wrist._

_‘You know you’re bloody crazy, trying run into the maze.’ He says, you smile at his adorable accent, until his words sink in. Finally you look around at your surroundings. You see four large concrete walls, with openings in the middle of each, the walls enclose a square field. Part of the field has building built on it, with gardens and pens for animals, you see a group of boys standing around a hole in the ground, all looking at you, some of them jogging their way over.. There is also a medium sized area of bush or forest, with the rest being plain grass.  
_

_‘Where the hell am I?’ You think out loud.  
_

_‘Welcome to the Glade’ He says, you go to question him, when 2 other boys join us.  
_

_‘Damn Greenie you can run’ An Asian boy says, then looking down to where the Blondie is still holding your wrist. ‘She might run’ Is all he says._

_‘What’s a Greenie?’ you question.They all look among themselves when another speaks, he has dark skin and a commanding yet gentle voice.  
_

_‘Well, what do you remember?’ He asks, ignoring your question, but you oblige.  
_

_‘Well,-’ you pull away from the adorable accented boy ‘-I won’t run I promise.’ He just gives you a disbelieving look, crossing his arms over his chest. Before you become distracted by his glorious arms, you turn back to the others.  
_

_‘My name is Y/N, and-’ you use all your will power you can conjure to remember anything. looking back to the boys they all listen intently, ‘I-I don’t understand? I know what grass is, and the clouds and trees. I know i’m a girl and you’re a boy, i know the difference between a cat and a dog. I know what 4x12 is, but I can’t remember anything about myself, wh-why is that?’ you start becoming stressed, and the boys all come to your comfort with ‘It okay’s and ‘We’ve all be there’s._

_‘Don’t worry Gre-Y/N, we’ve all been there, just like you’ It’s the cute accented boy from before, looking in your eyes making you believe everything he says. ‘I’m Newt by the way and this is Alby’ he points to the dark skinned one. ‘and Minho’ is the Asian. You laugh a little to yourself at their odd names, the others looking at you confused._

_‘Nothing. But uh, where are the other girls? When I woke up I saw only boys?’  
_

_‘Yeah about that, just know that we won’t hurt you. Just follow us to the Homestead and we’ll answer all your questions.’ It’s the Asian who answers. Hesitantly, you all make your way to this apparent ‘Homestead’, where you begin your new life as the first girl and third runner alongside Newt and Minho in the Glade_

Your eyes flutter open, to be meet with dimmed sunlight and a green tarp hanging above you. Your hands being squeezed by another brings your eyes to see Newt seated next to you, both hands clutching yours, pressing light kisses to your knuckles, a sad smile on his face. 

‘Hey’ you whisper to him, your throat aching with every word. 

‘Hey’ he replies just as quiet, you see that you’re in a Right Arms Medical tent, laying on their uncomfortable stretcher, the pain in your left rib cage still there. You also notice the presence of others, seeing the Gladers, are standing at the end of your bed smiling at you. You look at Thomas and Frypan confused, wondering where Minho is.

‘Wheres-’ Your cut off by a nurse walking in, talking to you at the same time.

‘Y/N, I’m glad you’re with us.’ She smiles sweetly at you, scooting Newt over, and taking off the bandage assessing the damage. ‘You lost a lot of blood, and needed a blood transfusion which was a success. Plus you’re all stitched up, so be careful when you’re moving not to rip them out. Therefore, you’re on bed rest’ she places a new bandage on.

‘Yeah no physical activity’ Frypan says, giving you and Newt a side look. The nurse just rolls her eyes humorously, 

‘Come on you two, lets leave these two alone’ The Nurse says, shuffling the boys out, before leaving the tent.

A few seconds pass, as both Newt and yourself are kind of lost for words, as you just rub circles on his hand and he plays with your hair. Until he breaks the silence. 

‘I nearly lost you today’ He sounds upset, not at you but at himself. ‘I nearly lost you... again’ he says through gritted teeth. You sigh, finally thinking of a good response.

‘Newt we need to stop living in the past. Yes you could of lost me if I never got on the air carrier with Ava, well I didn’t have much of a choice, and yes I could’ve lost you in the explosion of Thomas’ bomb, or you could’ve lost me from being shot,, but the important thing is... We’re okay.’ You reach up to stroke his face gently as his hands still run though your hair. 

‘We need to stop focusing on the ‘What if’s and ‘Could Of Been’s. We need to focus on here and now. Live in the present, and right here, right now. I’m happy.’ Newt smiles back down at you, 

‘Me too. I love you Y/N’ A by the way he says it you believe it.

‘I love you too Newt’ He leans in kissing you lightly on the forehead, when you resume your question from earlier.

‘Where’s Minho’ Newt pulls back, sadness showing on his face. ‘They got him, didn’t they? WCKD’ Newt just nods softly.

‘Well have we got a plan to get him back?’ You ask concerned for your friend. 

‘Yes love, don’t worry Thomas is creating his crazy plan now.’ You both chuckle, knowing damn well when Thomas puts his mind to something, he follows through.

‘Good, because I have a whole lot of pent up anger, I need to express on WCKD’ Newts laughter stops, giving you a stern expression.

‘What, Y/N no you’re not going back there’ You look at him shocked.

‘What? Newt. Minho is our friend, and we’ve lost so many of them already, I’m not losing anyone else’ You say a little harshly. Newt sighs in defeat, knowing damn well that once you set your mind on something, you follow through.

‘Fine, just. Lets not think about it. Like you said lets live in here and now’ He kisses you softly but passionately on the lips,

‘I like that idea’ You mumble into the kiss, forgetting the world. Kissing him back, leading in to a night of passion and love.

**FIN**


End file.
